To Dye For/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: We have a positive ID on Avery Tyson. C.O.D. is Electrocution ot the skull. Without many external clues, it was a tough body to diagnose. Al Robbins: Focal petechial hemorrhages were gound in hthe brain and spinal cord, especially in the medulla with wide dilatations in the brain stem. Al Robbins: She was electrically shocked just enough to send a current through her body causing her to go into Cardiac Arrest. Al Robbins: I did find this small earring on the Body, fo Piercings. I checked her whole body and she doesn't have a single piercing. Al Robbins: The Killer must have dropped this, maybe they left some DNA behind. Analyze Register David Hodges: I found a few partials on the Busted Register and ran them through AFIS. Came back as a match to Sofia Lawrence. David Hodges: She was in the system for a drunk im public misdemeanor a few years back. And I found out she works at The Salon! D.B. Russell: Great work, Hodges. I'll bring her down to PD. Analyze Standing Hair Dryer David Hodges: This Standing Hair Dryer delivers 1500 watts. And with the Ground missing on the plug, it delivered all Shock to the victim. D.B. Russell: So someone turned this standing hair dryer into an electric chair? Did you find any trace from The Killer? David Hodges: Not yet, but maybe this could help. It's a metal band used as a conductor that was applied to Avery's head to send the current through her body. Examine Metal Conductor Greg Sanders: The Metal Conductor would have been extremely hot after 1500 watts surged through it. And we're in luck... Greg Sanders: That substance is burnt fabric. The Killer must have touched the metal conductor when they removed it from Avery's Body. D.B. Russell: So the killer has burn marks on them... Sofia has Burn Marks on her shirt. Let's talk to her. Examine Gym Bag David Hodges: That was unpleasant. All of Avery's clothes were doused in Hair Dye. Looks like a leaky bottle. David Hodges: And the culprit is this strange Bottle that says "brown" taped on the outside of it. Let's analyze its contents. Analyze Dye Bottle David Hodges: The Bottle contained Hydrogen peroxide, strangely used to make very platinum blonde hair, not brown as labeled. David Hodges: This bottle would do the exact opposite as intended. I also found a label on the bottle for "Dee Harris Hair". Greg Sanders: Dee Harris is one of the suspects. Maybe she know s why her Hair Dye is in the victim's Bag. Analyze Used Condom Henry Andrews: The seminal contributions in the Condom belong to an Unknown Male... but what's strange is there are also contributions from the Victim. Henry Andrews: Avery definitely slpt with her client last night during his "usual treatment". D.B. Russell: Her last client was Eli. There must be something he isn't telling us... Analyze Hair Tools David Hodges: These scissors match the tool marks that cut the Ground Pin of the Standing Hair Dryer. Maybe we can get a Print off the handle... Examine Scissors David Hodges: No Prints, but there's this black trace on the handle. It's paraphenylenediamine found in permanent black Hair Dye. David Hodges: The Killer did a recent dye job on themselves that left behind a lethal clue. The killer has black hair. Examine Red Trash Bag David Hodges: That Bleach Bottle you found in the Trash could be the one poured on the Victim by the killer. Maybe we can get a print. Examien Bleach Bottle David Hodges: The Prints on the Bleach Bottle match the Victim. But the killer definitely poured bleach over her to cover their tracks. David Hodges: The Killer will smell awfully like Bleach, so sniff out the suspects. D.B. Russell: Take a look in teh dumpster. If the killer threw these Bags out, they may have tossed something else. Examine Brochure D.B. Russell: Great work! That's the Victim on the Brochure! And the other girl on it is Nora Chang. Let's ask her if she knows what happened to Avery. Examine Smock Greg Sanders: That Smock is from the Plum Plum Salon. Loked into it and it's owned by Leo Randall. He's a Vegas big shot. Very well known guy. Let's talk to him. Examine Broken Tool David Hodges: That Straightener was broken into pieces by the Victim, and her Prints are all over it. D.B. Russell: Nora worked in the back and had little contact with the stylists. Maybe she knew Avery better than she let on. What else did she lie about? Examine Straps David Hodges: Unfortunately, these partial Prints belong to The Victim. I think this was used to hold her down when she was Electrocuted. David Hodges: I found a few flecks of lacquer on it too. Nail Polish, actually. Wasn't on Avery, so The Killer wears nail polish. D.B. Russell: We'll keep an eye out for the manicured murderer. Brass just called. He's bringing in Leo. It's time we pressure him on his illegal Spa. Examine Webcam David Hodges: The people in the footage from the webcam are the Victim and two of the suspects, Leo and Sofia. David Hodges: There's no sound, but they're arguing with the victim. And Avery threw the Straightener in the video. Greg Sanders: So these two had a confrontation with Avery. Maybe one of them is ready to show their true colors. Category:Transcripts